


Heartbreak and Forgiveness Love

by MagicCamila99Gonzalez



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Being an Asshole, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Guilty Pleasures, Heartache, Heartbreak, Levi heartbroken, M/M, Nico being a Jerk, Nico feeling guilty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCamila99Gonzalez/pseuds/MagicCamila99Gonzalez
Summary: Levi was heartbroken that his boyfriend Nico has been ignoring him for six whole months and his work colleagues have always been replacing him from surgeries with Nico's ex boyfriend Alec. Then when he found out that they want to let him go and saw Nico kissing Alec and decided to get back together with him, he was so heartbroken that he left the hospital with so much sadness. Of course everyone felt guilty of what they did and Nico felt so ashamed that he will do anything to make up for Levi and get him back.
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Jo Wilson Karev & Levi Schmitt, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Heartbreak and Forgiveness Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first crossover with Grey’s Anatomy and Shadowhunter’s, I hope you all will enjoy it and don’t judge me please.

Levi is outside of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, sitting on a bench looking upset, and tears stains were on his cheek. For the past six months, his friends, the other doctors, even his boyfriend Nico have been ignoring him because of Nico's old ex boyfriend, Alec Lightwood. You see, Levi and Nico have been dating each other for a few months from the moment they make out with each other since the awful wind storm.

But apparently six months ago, Nico's old ex boyfriend, Alec Lightwood, is a popular surgeon doctor in New York City, he came here with his siblings and some friends to do a year work in the hospital, and all of a sudden Levi has been completely ignored. His friends have been liking Alec and his siblings, and always ask him to hangout with him and leave Levi out of it.

Then whenever they were any patients who are ill or injured, some of the other doctors will ask Alec and leave Levi out of it, and Levi felt like an outcast when ever he wanted to help. Like today, Levi was ready to do a surgery that he had been working on for two months, but the others replace Levi with Alec, and it got Levi to get really hurt about that. And then, there was his so called boyfriend Nico. Nico and Levi have dated ever since the wind storm and had a make out session in an ambulance.

But six months ago, before Nico's ex boyfriend came, Nico have lost a patient name Josh and he felt so awful since then, even Dr. Bailey thought Nico was supposed to be the best surgeon, and pushes him hard since then. Levi tried to calm him and help him, but Nico was angry every time and pushes Levi away and doesn’t allow Levi to help him.

But ever since Nico's ex boyfriend came to the hospital, Nico has been ignoring Levi, always postponing date nights, and always seem to hangout with his ex boyfriend every single day. It made Levi feels so unhappy and left out. And what's worse, is that Alec was able to calm Nico while he push Levi away. And right now, Levi was outside of the hospital because again Nico has ignored him along with the others.

"I can't believe those guys, they decided to replace me from the surgery with that Alec guy, and my stupid so called boyfriend didn't even back me up!" Said Levi as tears come out of his eyes.

Then as more tears were coming out of Levi's eyes, Meredith, DeLuca, Qadri, and Jo came out of the hospital and they both look a bit annoyed. For the past six months, they have been hearing a lot about Alec and neither have their work colleagues or friends have even bother to ask them if they want to hangout like they usually do.

"God, everyone has been talking about that Alec guy non stop." Said Jo as she frown." And Alex always come home late and didn't even bother to ask me how I'm doing."

"Tell me about it, apparently the others always want hang out with that Alec all the time, even Casey and Tyran didn't even ask me or Levi to join them." Said Qadri as she frown.

"Speaking of which, have any of you seen Schmitt?" Asked Meredith as she look concerned.

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't seen him for the past six months." Said Andrew as he look concerned.

"Now that I think about, I haven't seen him doing any surgeries lately." Said Qadri as she look at the others." In fact, wasn't he suppose to do that important surgery that he work for two months today?"

"Yeah, but apparently Alec did that surgery." Said DeLuca as he look at the others.

Then Jo look at another direction and saw Levi sitting at a bench looking really upset, as his face was covered between his knees, she got a bit worried that she went to Levi, even Meredith, Andrew, and Qadri all follow Jo as well.

"Levi?" Asked Jo as she look concerned.

Then Levi look up to see Meredith, Jo, Qadri, and Andrew all looking concerned, and they all saw that his eyes are really red, and there were tear stains on his cheek, and that got the others to get really worried.

"Levi, are you alright?" Asked Meredith as she look worried.

"No, not really." Said Levi as he cried a bit.

"What's wrong?" Asked Meredith as she look at Levi.

"It's Nico, he has been ignoring me for six months because of his ex boyfriend Alec." Said Levi as he feels upset.

"What, Nico has been ignoring you for six months?!" Asked Qadri as she look really shock and angry.

"Yeah, apparently ever since Nico's ex boyfriend Alec came, he hasn't been spending time with me." Said Levi as he feels upset." In fact, he's been spending so much time with his old ex boyfriend."

"I can't believe that jerk!" Said Jo in anger.

"Hey Schmitt, why weren't you in that important surgery you were supposed to do today?" Asked DeLuca as he look at Schmitt.

"Here's why, apparently Alex replace me with Alec Lightwood." Said Levi as he cried.

"What?!" Said everyone in shock.

"Yeah, apparently Alex think that Alec is suitable for the surgery, and apparently Nico didn't back me up!" Said Levi as tears come out.

"I can't believe Alex!" Said Jo in anger.

"Let's not worried about that now, our shifts are over now, why don't we all get our stuff and go to Joe's bar tonight." Said Meredith as she look at the others.

The others nodded at Meredith, but Levi was still really upset that Nico has been ignoring him for six whole months and pay attention to his ex. About thirty minutes later, Jo and Qadri are both dressed in their normal clothes, and getting ready to go to Joe's Bar with Meredith, DeLuca, and Levi.

"I hope Levi will cheer up." Said Jo as she look worried.

"Me too, I can't believe those guys, how can they do that to Levi?!" Said Qadri as she frowns a bit.

"I know right, and I can't believe that Alex replace Levi with that Lightwood, he is so selfish!" Said Jo in anger." I felt like I'm married to a jerk right now!"

"I know right!" Said Qadri in anger." And I felt like I have made friends with some ungrateful people."

Then as Qadri and Jo were walking down the hallways, they both hear some laughter going on at the office, they both started to get a bit confused, so they went inside the office to see what was going on, and they saw Nico, Alex, Casey, and Taryn with Alec and his siblings, and Nico had his arms around Alec.

"What's going on here?" Asked Jo as she look confused.

"Oh hey Jo, we were just talking about Alec working here." Said Alex as he smiles.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Asked Qadri as she look confused.

"Oh, we decided to replace Levi with Alec and knowing that our business will go great." Said Alex as he smiles.

"WHAT?!" Asked Jo and Qadri in shock.

"Yeah, he is just so awesome!" Said Taryn as she smiles.

"Of course Alec is, our brother is the top surgeon!" Said Izzy as she smiles.

"And I never thought you didn't this hot guy Nico, Alec." Said Jace as he smirk.

"Yeah." Said Alec as he smirks.

"But what about Levi?" Asked Jo as she look at the others.

"What about him, Alec here is great!" Said Casey as he smiles.

"Yeah, Levi always makes mistakes and sometimes mess up!" Said Taryn as she looks at Alec.

"And you know Nico, I don't know why you and Alec broke up." Said Alex as he smiles.

"Me neither." Said Nico as he smirks.

Then Nico did something that Jo and Qadri couldn't believe, Nico lean towards Alec and they both kiss, which cause Alec and the others to cheer for them. But Jo and Qadri were both angry that Nico would do something like that. Then Jo turns to see Levi standing outside looking heartbroken of what he is seeing.

"Levi!" Said Jo getting the others attention." Levi. . . It's not what you think!"

Then Nico started to push Alec away from the kiss, a d looks at Levi abs saw that he was heartbroken at what he had just witness.

"Levi. . . How long have you been standing there?" Asked Qadri as abs look worried.

"Long enough to hear what my so called boyfriend abs traitorous friends have said and did." Said Levi as he felt heartbroken.

"Levi. . . I didn't mean. . ." Said Nico as he tried to explain.

"Schmitt, it's not what you think!" Said Jo as she tries to calm Levi and then Levi left quickly." Levi!"

"Levi. . . WAIT!" Shouted Qadri as she and Jo go after him.

"Oh god, what have I done?!" Said Nico as he got up and goes after Levi.

The others stay behind as they all started to feel guilty and what they had done, while the Lightwood siblings were shock to what happen. Meanwhile, Levi was running out of the hospital with tears, while Jo and Qadri try to catch up to him

“Levi, wait. . . Please!" Shouted Jo as she tried to catch up with Levi." Wait!"

"Levi!" Shouted Qadri as she look worried.

But Levi have left the hospital so fast, that Qadri and Jo couldn't be able to catch up to him as they were outside of the hospital, they feel so bad for Levi that he had to witness that horrible scene, and now Jo feels so much in anger that Nico would do something like that to Levi, then Nico came out of the hospital as he tried to catch up with Levi.

"LEVI!" Shouted Nico as he got out of the hospital to look for Levi and look worried and guilty." Where's Levi?"

Then Qadri and Jo both turn to look at Nico, they were so angry that Nico would do something this foolish to Levi, Jo created some fists as they shake a bit with anger, and then Qadri started to speak as she look really angry.

"How could you do that to Levi you asshole?!" Asked Qadri in anger.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that, I didn't mean to hurt Levi, I didn't. . ." Said Nico as he look worried and tried to explain.

But apparently Jo was so angry, that she started to punch Nico right at the face, which cause Nico to fall on the ground, then Jo starts to repeatedly punch and kick Nico so much as she was full with rage. Of course, Qadri was shock about this, but apparently she was angry at Nico for what he did to Levi, that she didn't stop Jo and let her.

Then Meredith, DeLuca, and the others, along with the Lightwood siblings, they were also looking for Levi as they all look worried for him, and then they were all shock to see Jo beating Nico up , and they were shock that they knew they had to break it up.

"JO!" Shouted Alex as he prayed his wife off Nico.

"GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Shouted Jo as she punch Alex right at the face.

"Oh my gosh, Nico!" Said Alec as he and Jace help Nico.

Apparently Jo gave Nico quite a beating, he now has a black eyes, a bruise on his cheek, and blood was dripping out of nose and mouth, and he felt like he will have bruises and broken bones on his ribs and abs, and he will feel sore for a while.

"Jo, what's wrong with you?" Asked Alex as he look at his wife.

"I can't believe you, you asshole!" Shouted Jo in anger." How could you that to Levi?!"

"In fact, how could you all think of trying to replace you Levi?!" Asked Qadri in anger.

"We didn't mean to say it, in fact, we didn't even know he was standing outside we swear!" Said Taryn as she look guilty." We didn't even know why we said that!"

"Oh you didn't know, you all are so selfish, especially after you had ignored Levi for six months!" Shouted Jo in anger.

"Wait. . . I have been ignoring Levi for six months?!" Asked Nico as he got up and look shock at what Jo said.

"You heard her, you have been ignoring Levi for six whole months, you cancel dates every last minutes, and you acted like he didn't even exist, all because of you stupid ex boyfriend!" Shouted Qadri in anger.

"Hey, my brother Alec is not stupid!" Shouted Jace as he tried to defend Alec.

"Oh shut the hell up you blonde jerk!" Said Jo in anger.

"Hey calm down you brat." Said Izzy as she goes up to Qadri.

"Oh shut up!" Said Jo as she slapped Izzy right across the face.

"Izzy!" Said Jace as he goes to Izzy.

"Qadri, what's gotten into you?!" Asked Taryn as she look shock.

"Shut up Taryn, you and Casey are much to blame as well!" Said Qadri as she glared at Casey and Taryn." You two have been so horrible to Levi and ignored him for six months, you two are the most horrible people ever!"

"Qadri, we didn't mean to. . ." Said Casey as he tried to speak.

"Shut up you two!" Shouted Jo as she glared at them.

"I can't believe that you all will do this to Levi!" Said Qadri as she still look angry." You are all selfish!"

"We didn't mean to, we swear!" Said Taryn as she tried to calm everyone down.

"Yeah, we never meant to hurt Levi!" Said Casey as he look really guilty.

"Oh you didn't mean to, I can't believe that I'm friends with you two backstabbers!" Shouted Qadri in anger.

"Qadri. . ." Said Taryn as she tried to talk.

"You are all so selfish!" Said Jo in anger." And nothing but jerks as well!"

"Now, hold up there, Jo, we didn't know that. . ." Said Alex as she tried to talk.

"Oh shut up Alex, this is just as much as you're fault. . ." Said Jo in anger.

"Jo calm down, we were just joking around, we didn't even know that. . ." Said Alex as he tried to explain.

"Enough Alex, you all were just selfish to say those things about Levi!" Said Jo as she glared at the others." And you Nico, how could you do that to Levi!"

"I didn't mean to, I don't know why I did that. . ." Said Nico as he tried to speak till Jo slap him really hard.

"What is wrong with you Nico, are stupid, are you stupid. . . I can't believe that you will do something to Levi!" Shouted Jo in anger." Levi have loved you and supported you ever since you came, he was always there for you, and whenever you seem to have a problem he was always there to help, he even wanted to comfort you after you lost your previous patient Josh, and this is the kinda of repayment you give to him!"

"I didn't mean too. . ." Said Nico as he tried to speak.

"He really did want to comfort you and help you, but instead of letting him, you decided to ignore him and let your asshole of a boyfriend comfort you, and didn't even bother to know if Levi is okay!" Said Jo in anger." And always cancels dates to be with this jerk!"

"Hey, I didn't even know that Nico had a boyfriend!" Said Alec as he tried to calm Jo down.

"Oh shut up you asshole, none of this would never happen if you or your sibling have shown up!" Said Jo in anger.

"It's not my fault, I didn't mean to ruin Nico and Levi's relationship!" Said Alec as he feels guilty.

"Oh really, you stole his friends and made them and the others ignore him, which are now traitors to me, you stole his boyfriend and got him heartbroken which is now an asshole!" Said Qadri in anger." But the worst part was that you took his place of the emergency surgery that he work on for a whole month!"

When Qadri have finished talking, it got Nico, Alec, and the others to get so guilty of what they have did to Levi, but Nico and Alec are both so guilty, Nico didn't mean to ignore Levi for six months, and Alec didn't mean to replace Levi like that. But there were some others were shock at what happen, and they are Link, Carina, and Amelia. They couldn't believe what the other did to Levi.

"You are all really the most selfish people ever!" Said Jo in anger.

"Jo, please calm down." Said Alex as he tried to calm Jo down.

"No Alex, in fact you and the others are stupid as well, you all decided to replace Levi just like that, like he was not even matter or even there, and I can't believe that you want to fire Levi just like, just because you decided to replace Levi that!" Shouted Jo in anger." I can't believe that I marry you, and to think I thought you were a good person!"

"Hey, we didn't mean to hurt Levi, it was just a little joke!" Said Casey as he tried to make an excuse.

"It's not a a joke, and I really don't find it funny!" Said Qadri in anger." I swear, you are all selfish, you guys are so thoughtless, you all seem to care for that Lightwood jerk over there, not even thinking about Levi. . ."

"Alright, that enough, right now we need to find Levi right now!" Said Meredith as she look at Jo and Qadri." And I need you two to help!"

"Will help too!" Said Carina, as she Amelia, and Link volunteer to help.

Jo and Qadri nodded their head, as DeLuca, Amelia, Carina, and Link volunteer to help look for Levi, and of course Nico wanted to help as well since he's worried about his boyfriend, but DeLuca stop him as he push him back hard, causing Alec to catch him before he fall.

"No no no, you stay here, I mean it Nico, I think you done enough, and I'm pretty sure that Levi doesn't want to see you." Said DeLuca as he glared at Nico.

"Oh and Alex, I got one more thing I like to say. . . I want to have a divorce with you!" Said Jo in anger and throw her ring at Alex face really hard." Because I can't believe that I was married to a selfish jerk like you!"

Then DeLuca join the others as they went to look for Levi, leaving the others looking shock and guilty. Alex was so upset at what he have done and he picked up Jo's wedding ring, and look at the ring with guilt and sadness. But Nico was the one who felt really guilty, because he not only say somethings he regret, he have hurt Levi, his boyfriend who have loved him, and he betray him, and he never felt this guilty in all his life.

Meanwhile DeLuca, Meredith, Jo, Qadri, Amelia, Link, abs Carina were all looking for Levi as they look worried. But Jo and Qadri were both really worried for Levi, and of course they are still so angry at the other's for what they did.

"Levi, where are you?!" Shouted Qadri as she looks worried.

"LEVI, PLEASE ANSWER US!" Shouted Jo as she look worried as well." Oh, where can he be?"

"Don't worry Qadri, I'm sure will find him." Said Jo as she still look worried.

"I can't believe that the others will do that to Levi!" Said Qadri in anger.

"I know, I can't believe that Alex will do that, I mean sure it was a bit funny that I had sex with Schmitt, but what Alex just said is over the line!" Said Jo in anger." I'm so getting a divorce with him!"

"Will worry about that later, right now we need to find Levi!" Said Qadri as she look serious.

So Jo and Qadri kept on looking for Levi, as they have enter the park, Jo turn around to see Levi sitting on the ground with his knees cover his face and his arms wrap his legs closer to him. Jo and Qadri both run to him to see if he's okay.

"Levi!" Said Jo as she kneel down to Levi.

Then Levi began to lift his face to see Jo and Qadri, his eyes were red from all the crying, and his cheeks have many tear stains, and Jo and Qadri understand that Levi is so upset, after he have saw his so called boyfriend kissing his ex boyfriend.

"Are you okay Levi?" Asked Qadri as she look worried for Levi.

"No. . . No I'm not!" Said Levi as he cried again." I can't believe that Nico will do that to me, I don't understand why I ever dated him!"

Levi cried again as he bury his face between his knees, Jo and Qadri both kneel down and hug Levi for comfort as Levi kept on crying, then after a few minutes later, Meredith arrived with DeLuca, l Amelia, Link, and Carina, they were all relieved that Levi is okay, but they felt bad for Levi as he had witness what his so called boyfriend and friends were doing with the Lightwood siblings. Of course Amelia, Link, and Carina didn't exactly know what had happen, but they know how the others have ignored Levi and feel sorry for him.

Then Meredith check on Levi to make sure he's okay and hoping that his health is okay, Webber give Levi a tissue to wipe away his tears, and Carina give Levi a bottle of water for Levi to drink, since she knows Levi is a bit parched, then as Qadri help Levi up, Jo offer Levi to stay with her till he calms down, and Levi appreciates it and goes with her.

Meredith drove Jo and Levi back to Jo's loft, after a few minutes later, they all arrived at the loft, Jo and Levi both thank Meredith for the ride, then as Jo and Levi enter the loft, Jo offer Levi a seat at the couch, and then she started to take out a suitcase and pack up Alex's things.

"Jo. . . What are you doing?" Asked Levi as he voice sound a bit dry.

"I'm packing up Alex's things." Said Jo as she angrily throw the clothes on the suitcase.

"Are you two going somewhere?" Asked Levi.

"No, he's going somewhere for a while!" Said Jo in anger.

Levi was a bit shock to see Jo a bit angry and wonder what had happen when he ran out of the hospital. Then a few minutes later, Alex have arrived at the loft, and he was shock to see Levi sitting on the couch.

"Oh Alex, about time you got here." Said Jo as she glared at Alex.

"Schmitt, what are you doing here?" Asked Alex as he look at Levi.

"Your wife offer me to stay here." Said Levi as he wipe his tears.

"More like ex wife!" Said Jo as she glared at Alex.

"Jo, please can we talk about this?!" Asked Alex as he tried to go to Jo.

"No, in fact I don't want you in here now!" Said Jo as she pushes the suitcase at Alex.

"Jo, please. . ." Said Alex as he look guilty.

"No, in fact I'm still getting a divorce with you, now get out!" Shouted Jo in anger.

Then Jo pushes Alex out of the loft and slam the door in his face, which cause Levi to jump a bit and look a bit scared at what he saw, and then Jo look at Levi.

"Levi, I'm so sorry, I wish you didn't have to see that." Said Jo as she look at Levi.

"It's okay Jo." Said Levi as he hugs his knees closer to him.

"We should probably get some sleep." Said Jo as she grabs a blanket and pillow for Levi." Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Said Levi as he grab the blanket and pillow.

So Jo went to change into her pajamas and she, along with Levi, went to sleep. Apparently thirty minutes later, a big storm happen, and Levi could barely sleep with all the lighting and thunder. Jo realize that Levi could barely sleep, so abs got up from her bed, and goes to Levi abs grabs his hand.

"Jo, what are you doing?" Asked Levi as he got up from the couch.

"I saw that you could barely sleep and think it might be best to sleep with me on the bed." Said Jo as she leads Levi to the bed." Besides, it's not the first time we are in bed together, remember?"

Levi remember when he and Jo had sex together, then Jo and Levi both lay together on the bed, as Jo pulls the covers over them. Levi lays his head on the pillow, as Jo lays closer to Levi, then as they both fell asleep, Levi felt tears falling out of his eyes and a cry a bit as he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s my first chapter, more drama will happen in the next few chapters and a bit of Smut will happen with Levi and Nico.


End file.
